Popping bubbles
by MintyFresh103
Summary: A one shot of what our favourite crazy-eyed pony went through to get her cutie mark.


Hi, this is just a short little one shot about Derpy, and the sad tale of how she got her cutie mark.

(bubblePOP)

"Retard!"

"Derp face!"

"Stupid!"

"Idiot!"

"Go get a muffin, why don't you?"

"Go do us all a favor and crash into a wall!"

"Maybe she'll die!"

"That'd be great!"

These were the least hurtful comments coming from the crowd surrounding the grey pegasus filly, tears ran down her face as the crowd said things that would make a grown colt cry. She shut her eyes and began to pray for it to stop, but that wasn't a solution at all.

"Trying to cover your eyes?!" Shouted a filly, "Try hitting yourself, maybe it will fix them!"

"Maybe we should fix them for her!" Shouted one of them.

"Yeah!" Agreed one of them, "Let's find some rocks!"

The crowd quickly disappeared to hunt for rocks, so the grey filly took the moment of peace to try to fly away.

Sadly, she wasn't a very good flyer, so she was barely above the trees tops when a foal spotted her and shouted, "She's getting away!"

A pegasus foal flew like a bullet and caught her in under a minute, when he did, he bit her on the wing and tugged her back to the crowd. She began to sob, her wing was throbbing, and probably broken. The pegasus foal threw her on to the ground and shouted "This'll teach you to run away from

your destiny!"

The foals all put their rocks on the ground, and one counted down,"ONE, TWO, THREE, FIRE!"

Suddenly, the little filly felt pain like she had never felt before, dozens of rocks were know bing whipped at her at top speed, and some of the unicorns, were just using their magic to beat her with them.

But the little filly didn't care.

Not only was she used to it, but she was focused on something else, something she had never been told before. The pegasus foal had told her not to run away from her destiny, this was her destiny? She was on this earth to be mentally and physically abused by others? Apparently so.

When she got home, her mother saw her and took her to the doctor, she had a broken wing and hoof. When she had asked what happened, she had told her she'd crashed into a rock, which wasn't a total lie.

The next day, the foals at school ripped her casts off and threw the rocks and said more awful things, and the little filly let it all happen.

This abusive cycle went on for months, and the little grey pegasus didn't protest or complain once.

This was her destiny.

It was obvious, this had been what she had spent most of her life doing, so why not? But she just couldn't get her cutie mark out of it, and that made things worse. That gave her classmates more to tease her about, they told her she was just a retard, talentless, ugly, little bug. But, what the foals didn't know was that every night the little filly went home, and didn't cry, instead she tried to get her cutie mark by hurting herself. She'd hit herself on the head ten times a day to get the mark, and then she'd lay on her bed and blow bubbles.

Bubbles always made her feel better, their shiny, whimsical, non-existent edges, that looked oddly solid, but the slightest touch would destroy them, plus, she loved the popping sound. It fascinated her, so one day, she brought her bubbles to school.

She sat down in the corner of the schoolyard and blew into the little wand, making several spheres float out. The usual group of foals came up to her and smiled maliciously, as if to warn her of her fate.

"I guess blowing stupid little bubbles is the only thing you can comprehend!" One teased.

"Or is that even a stretch?!" Shouted another.

The largest of the bunch, a dark haired pegasus, the same that had hurt her wing, came over and knocked the soap out of her hoofs and poured it on her head.

The little filly shut her eyes as tight as she could so they wouldn't burn. But, alas they did and not only because of the soap, but tears as well. This was too much, the thing she loved the most, her special friend, was now being used as a method of torture against herself.

"I haven't seen you cry in a while, did you forget how?!" Shouted the pegasus.

The filly wiped away the mesh of soap and tears, and stood up.

"Oh, look! She can stand!"

She grabbed her bubble wand and opened up her now red eyes.

"She can pick thing up too! It must be a good day!"

"Stop." Whispered the filly.

"You can talk too?"

"Stop." She said, a little louder.

"Like I care what you could do to me! Plus, it's not like you can fly away with that busted, retarted wing!"

"But..." She started.

"SHUT UP! NO ONE CARES WHAT A NO-GOOD, UGLY, RETARTED, LITTLE BUG LIKE YOU HAS TO SAY!"

"But..." She still said, as quietly as possible.

"That's IT!" Shouted the pegasus, and he pushed her up against the fence and smacked right in the face. He then continued to hold her and shout things at her, horrible, mean, awful, cruel things.

But, the little filly thought of something, if bubbles can make her happy at home, why not here?

So, she managed to lift up her arm and scrape some soap of her head. She then held it up to her mouth and blew into it, it popped right on the pegasus's nose.

The filly giggled.

"You better stop that, or thing'll get much worse!"

So she blew another, it popped, and she giggled.

So, the pegasus continued to hit her, but she didn't care for some reason, maybe it was because she was used to it.

But, what she discovered, after finally telling her loving mother about the events that took place after school, was that it was the bubbles. The giggling that lifted her spirits and made her feel happy again. It was that whimsical sheen, that cute little *pop!* with each one, and the non-existent edges. But really, it was the bubbles that now lay on her flank forever.

(bubblePOP)

Thanks for reading!

Please review!

~Mintyfresh103


End file.
